Gece forever more
by IcecreamCandy29
Summary: What happens if Gunther Hessenheffer comes back from the old country to dance again in Shake it up: Chicago and what if Cece Jones realizes she likes Gunther. No. She can't be thinking about liking him, right? of course, Gece, slight Rogan and Tynka
1. Chapter 1, Big news

**Gece forever more… **

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, please review… this is just about Gunther Hessenheffer, after he comes back from the old country, and Cece Jones who fall for each other. So basically, mostly Gece, slight Reuce and Tynka

**Just to clear up: I don't own "Shake it up ", but it would be great if I did...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Big news

It was just another normal day at the shake it up studio, they just finished rehearsals and was taking a break; Rocky Blue was reading a book while drinking bottled water.

**Rocky POV *****

Yay! Just a few more pages before I finish "Teacher Drama: book 1 ( **I just made that up :-) **)"Good job Rocky! Thanks, conscience! You're welcome. Tinka and Cece came in, screaming. Not screaming "there's something bad ", but screaming "because they we're excited of something ". This means, they have news...

"Hey, guys! What's the news? "I asked

"How'd you know? " Tinka said, with her annoying accent

"Well, when you have news you always do this "I went backwards until I was in front of the door and I screamed and imitated what they did earlier. I cracked up laughing. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice they we're glaring at me.

"Anyway, the news is "Cece said and paused and making a drumroll sound. " Gunther is coming back here in Shake it up, Chicago! "She seems so excited to see, Gunther? As in Gunther Hessenheffer? I mean I know Tinka should be exited, but Cece? Something is up.

"And I should be excited because? " I stated

"Well, when he comes back he'd be bringing gifts for us! " Tinka said waiting for me to jump up and down like what they're doing but why would I want sparkly goats?

"So…? " I still haven't figured out why they we're exited

" So, that means Tinka would get more glitter and sequins while I'd be getting a signed picture of Katy Perry! " She said, she added more squeals in saying a signed picture of Katy Perry, I was so happy for them but I still don't know why I'd be exited. They started jumping up and down; they must have noticed I wasn't jumping because they stopped.

"Why aren't you happy jumping with us? " Tinka said

"Well, you get more glitter and sequins "I said pointing at Tinka "Then you get a signed picture of Katy Perry and me? Nothing. Why would I be excited about that?" I said angrily. Why would they expect me to happy jump about that?

"Oh, that's why "Cece finally realized. Oh, yes Cece.

"Well, it's okay if you don't happy jump even if my brother is getting you "Teacher Drama: book 2 "Tynka said, what was she talking about? That book won't be in sale for another 6 months unless you're in some old country…Oh my God! I started jumping up and down; they just stared at me and then at each other then started jumping too!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how was it? I try to capture their personalities but it was kind of hard… please review! – IC29**


	2. Chapter 2, Delayed

Gece forever more…

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, please review… this is just about Gunther Hessenheffer, after he comes back from the old country, and Cece Jones who fall for each other. So basically, mostly Gece, slight Reuce and Tynka

Just to clear up: I don't own "Shake it up ", but it would be great if I did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Delayed

**Cece POV **

Uh. I can't wait for Gunther to be here, I kind of missed his annoying accent. And him insulting me every day. And his eyes, Blue eyes…such sparkly eyes, I mean… Uh!

"You like Gunther Hessenheffer!" Someone in my head said

Shut up other voice "I don't know where it comes from "! I was going to argue with the voice but I got interrupted with the ring of my phone. Wait a second annoying voice.

"Why are you a chicken?" Arrghh… I just picked up my phone and didn't bother to check the caller's ID

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked

"Don't you check the caller's ID? It's Tinka" She said, she seems annoyed.

"Nope. Anyway, what's up?" I asked her

"Well, Gunther's flight's been canceled" She said, sadly

"What?!" I tried saying it like I didn't care cause I didn't, I was just worried for my picture, right?

"Nope" That voice again!

"Shut up!" Oopsie, should have said it in my mind.

"I didn't even say anything!" Tinka defended herself

"No, that was'nt for you…it was my,…monster" I said. "Really Cece?" That voice kept annoying me…

"Monsters don't exist Cece" Tinka said

"No! I meant, my… stuff toy…monster?" Uh. What is up with me today?

"Oh. Um. Okay. Anyway, instead of tomorrow morning. It's tomorrow evening. He'll just sent the things, bye Cece" She said and hung up very quickly. Maybe trying to stop me from saying anything stupid.

"You always ay stupid things." Doesn't this voice have an off switch?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it? I try to capture their personalities but it was kind of hard…Gunther will appear later. please review! – IC29


	3. Chapter 3, Deliveries

Gece forever more…

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, please review… this is just about Gunther Hessenheffer, after he comes back from the old country, and Cece Jones who fall for each other. So basically, mostly Gece, slight Reuce and Tynka

Just to clear up: I don't own "Shake it up ", but it would be great if I did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Gifts

**Tinka POV ###**

I can't believe Gunther's eroplane flight **(Airplane, just made it how I think Tinka and Gunther would say it) **well; at least he sent the glitter and sequins early. Okay I just need to take this tape off, Uh. Why is this so hard? Ouch .Why does this box hate me? Where are those scissor?** (Just made it how I think Tinka and Gunther would say it, again. You know there will be a lot of things I will try to write it wrong, so I am sorry if you cannot understand)**. I said while I searched. There it is! I grabbed it and cut the tape which revealed so much glitter!

"Eeeeek!" I screamed out of excitement

**Rocky POV *****

I was waiting for my package at my bedroom when someone dropped a box. I wonder who it was for. It was a very small box, small enough to fit a…book! OMG! It's "Teacher drama: book 2"! I was so excited I ripped the tape but the tape was taped really well. I saw a pair of scissors and cut the tape fast enough for me to get a wound, uh. Anyway I'll deal with you later, Right now I want to finish my book!

"Teacher drama: book 2!" I squealed

"Shhh…!" Dad shushed me.

"You're going to wake the whole neighborhood" Ty complained.

"Okay, okay…" I replied calmly but I was jumping up and down inside. I can't wait!

**Cece POV **

Uh. When was my picture coming?

"Um. Never?" I'm really getting tired of this voice. Anyway I already have a frame for it, eek! I can't believe I get to have a signed picture of the legendary Katy Perrie! You know annoying voice, sometimes Gunther can really be a sweetheart.

"Does someone have a crush on sparkly boy?" I was really enjoying this moment. But I'll answer your question: 1. Don't call him sparkly boy and 2. I was just saying that because he gave me the Katy Perrie picture.

"Then why are you defending him? I mean, you could agree with me that he is sparkly boy, but no." I think I lost a battle with a voice in my head, if only I could strangle it.

"Delivery for Cece Jones" someone outside said, eekk. It's my picture! I ran outside my bedroom to see Flynn looking in some kind of envelope. I ripped it from his hands and signed the letter thingy, that delivery guys make you sign. Then I saw a Katy Perrie picture with her signature.

"OMG!" I said jumping on my bed. It was one of those moments when you grow old and you remember, then smile really big saying "I miss those days". Too bad Flynn had to ruin my moment.

"Ah! Paper cut!" I heard Flynn scream. Better get the alcohol and a very short and sincere apology.

"Yeagh right, as if you can do that!" Now, I have a name for the voice in my head. Sir Annoying. Like Logan.

"Awww. That's so sweet but you do know I'm a girl." Si- I mean, Madame annoying said. Sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it? I stopped the whole conscience thing except for Cece. Oh and Gunther is almost here. Please Review. – IC29


	4. Chapter 4, ruined picture

Gece forever more…

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, please review… this is just about Gunther Hessenheffer, after he comes back from the old country, and Cece Jones who fall for each other. So basically, mostly Gece, slight Reuce and Tynka

Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had school work, so here's chapter 4… enjoy!

Just to clear up: I don't own "Shake it up ", but it would be great if I did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4, ruined picture

**Cece POV**

My alarm woke me up again. I mean who would want a clock waking you up, like, 5:30 in the morning?

"Well, normal people…" Madame annoying began annoying me again. I got up but there was a chair blocking my way so I pushed it out of the way. I pushed and heard a "Pshhhh…" sound. It sounded really funny which made me Laugh Out Loud all over my room. After 5 minutes of solid laughing I got up and took a shower. After I took a shower I started dressing, I chose some skinny jeans and a really nice top rocky gave me. I went to school with rocky who wore the shirt I gave her. She so looks better than me today with my shirt…

**After Class…**

I'm so tired. I'd sleep for a hundred years!

"Really? I'd like to see that happen." Madame annoying said. I was too tired to argue so I went to bed but I couldn't sleep I kept thinking if I really did like – gulp – Gunther… what do I do if I really did like him? Should I tell him-

"Oh. No, bad move" Yeagh I guess you're … Right? Wow, what did I eat today? First I'm thinking I like Gunther now I think you're right? Uh. My mom walked in my room. Oh, sooo …much for privacy!

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She came in and sat on my bed. What does she think?

"Yeagh, it's just-" She didn't let me continue.

"Oh, that's great. Cause I just wanted to know when you were going to um… what was that again…Yeagh! CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM!" she pointed on the big mess and left. Well, better than thinking of Gunther. I first looked under my desk then under my desk chair. There was some gum, my iron curler and my history report … oh that's where I left it! Wait. I don't do my assignments. I looked at the paper and saw it says it belongs to Rocky. Oopps. Oh and there was also a picture of Katy Perrie with a signature, it was torn and crumpled.

"Oh how funny that we have something like this…" Madame annoying stopped her sentence. I then turned to see the frame I made for the picture but that the picture fell from the frame. Tears started streaming on my face.

"No worries Cece, we- we can do something about-t this!" Madame annoying tried cheering me up. It didn't work but I didn't give up. I spent the whole afternoon trying to fix it but nothing worked, I started crying again. Rocky came in worried. She wasn't looking and didn't see me crying

"Hey, we were supposed to see Deuce today."

"I swear she is so in love with Deuce lately" Madame annoying tried cheering me up again. I snickered.

"Where were-" she didn't finish her sentence. She finally saw me crying.

"Cece are you oka-" Again she stopped. She saw my picture.

"Cece I'm sorry, here let-" This time I didn't let her finish. "Will you just leave me alone?!" I shouted at her and left her shocked. I started crying harder. I left the apartment.

I sat down at the steps of our building. I wanted someone to comfort me. Not Madame Annoying. Not Mom or Flynn. Not Rocky or Tynka. Maybe… Gunther.

**Wow. Done! Okay I'm sorry Gunther hasn't come yet but the next chapter, of course, he'll be there **** - IC29 **


	5. Chapter 5, Gunther's back

Gece forever more…

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, please review… this is just about Gunther Hessenheffer, after he comes back from the old country, and Cece Jones who fall for each other. So basically, mostly Gece, slight Reuce and Tynka

* * *

Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had school work, so here's chapter 5…And hopefully the next chapter would be longer. Enjoy!

Just to clear up: I don't own "Shake it up ", but it would be great if I did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Gunther's back!

Last time on Gece Forever more…

I then turned to see the frame I made for the picture but that the picture fell from the frame. Tears started streaming on my face.

I sat down at the steps of our building. I wanted someone to comfort me. Not Madame Annoying. Not Mom or Flynn. Not Rocky or Tynka. Maybe… Gunther.

**Cece POV**

I cried for a while until I ran out of tears. I checked my watch and saw it was almost time for Gunther's welcome party. I went inside of our apartment and saw Rocky left a note. It was used paper, Oh Rocky… the note says "I hope you feel better now. See ya at the party girl!" I fixed my hair, wash my face since my mascara was all over my face for crying about an hour.

I applied make-up and chose a pink strapless dress with ruffles, white and blue sparkled jacket and some black heels, Rocky picked it out when we we're shopping at the mall two days ago.I took a cab to go to the venue of the party.

I straighten my dress and reached for the knob. But something stopped me… It was a stab. Not a real stab by a knife but a stab in the heart. I can't face Gunther after I just ruined the signed Katy Perrie picture he gave me…wait, why did he even bother to send me a gift? I mean we we're enemies after all…correction: Frenemies.

"Maybe he was trying to change. Maybe he wanted to give your friendship a chance." Ma. An. said. Yeah, But all I did was ruined that… What if Gunther gets mad for ruining the only gift he ever truly gave to me as a friend.

There were a lot of questions running through Cece's mind as she started to leave slowly. At the window, she saw Rocky. Wait, where is Gunther. Maybe he hasn't arrived yet.

Rocky was having fun until she saw her. She saw Rocky run towards the door, so she ran to the cold streets. She was at the corner of the street of where the party was. She just didn't want to ruin the party. She just needed time to think…without Madame Annoying. I started to cry…

I've been crying like crazy until a worried blonde boy came to me. He was bringing his luggage… It was sparkly. He seemed familiar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, do you know who that *cough cough* Blonde boy with sparkly luggage? * Wink wink. Oh and I feel bad for making short chapters. So, I'm gonna make it up to you, somehow… REVIEW, REVIEW and more REVIEW! - IC29**


	6. Chapter 6, Blonde boy

Gece forever more…

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, please review… this is just about Gunther Hessenheffer, after he comes back from the old country, and Cece Jones who fall for each other. So basically, mostly Gece, slight Reuce and Tynka. Remember when i said I'll make it up to you, I'm going to make this longer... I'm sorry I didn't post it soon, Lots and lots of school work. I'm am terribly sorry...

Just to clear up: I don't own "Shake it up ", but it would be great if I did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Blonde boy

**Cece POV **

The Blonde boy kept staring at me like crazy...Did I know him?

"I think you do" Ma. An. said. The guy sat next to me. I stared at his blue sparkly eyes and looked away...Familiar..

"Are you okay, Cece?" He said...Thick accent, Blue eyes?...Wait, how does he know my name. This is just creepy.

"Who are you" was all i can say. At first he looked hurt then he smirked and chuckled. Was he a stalker or something?

"I'm serious...whoever you are" I said. He looked hurt again and smirked...again. But this time he didn't laugh. He stood up and stretched his arms while shaking them.

"I am Gunther! Hello Baybee!" thick accent, 'Hello Baybee' ? wait...

"Gunther!" I said while springing toward him to hug him which he hugged back. He smiled which made me cry at his shoulder...He's so nice. He looked at me straight in the eye and saw my ruined mascara.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly, oh if he only knew...If he only knew...Should i tell him?

"I think you should" Ma. An. said. ' Great advice...' I thought sarcastically then sighed.

"It's, just...just..." I just couldn't continue. He looked at me patiently. Oh, Gunther you are killing me! He looked me in the eyes, making me continue. Here goes...

"IRuinedThePictureYouGaveMeI'mReallyReallySorry!" I said. He looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry but I think, I dont know...Slow down?" He said. slightly annoyed but still calm.

"I ruined the...the...Picture you gave me! I'm really sorry! Please, just...I'm sorry..." I looked down. I didn't want to look at him. I started to cry. I waited for him to laugh but it never happened, He only raised my chin whiped a tear off my face then smiled. I hugged him and to my surprise he hugged back. He then laughed, that made me pull away and glare at him. ' How could he be so...selfish!' I thought.

"I'm not mad at you, But if you must know why i'm laughing." He paused. He then changed his tone to...serious " Why is it important to you? I mean...it was given to you by,...what do you call me? Oh, yeah...Sparkly boy." He said calmly. ' Because I like you' I wanted to say that but it was hard.

"Because...because..." I tried to think of an excuse...wait, " Because it was a signed Katy Perrie picture!"

"Nice save" Ma. An. said. ' thanks,... '. I looked at him and saw him fighting the urge to laugh. Then he took my hands...Eeek!

" I will get you another...um,...signed picture of this...Katy Perrie, you say" he said .OMG! I hugged him tightly and he hugged back. We pulled away after a few seconds that felt like...forever. He looked at me and extended his arm for me to hold it. OMG! I am going to D - I - E !

"Come on, we have to go to the..."suprise party" you we're planning" He said jokingly. Wait, he knew! I was about to say something when he interrupted.

"Yes, Cece I knew..But don't worry, I will pretend to be...Suprised" He said. He then made a suprised look. Pretty convincing...

He took a tissue and wipped out my ruined make- up, I added brand new make-up then straighten my dress. then we started to walk until we got to the party. He opened the door. And extended his arm forward, like he was bowing.

"Pretty ladies first" Oh, how cute is he when he's a gentel- wait...Pretty lady? I thought and then blushed. Everybody then got out of their places then yelled 'Suprise! He made that look and smiled at me. His smile... 3

" Oh, I am just soooo suprised! " He said then winked at me. Okay his suprised look was convincing but his acting was terrible. 'But enough of that, He called me a pretty lady. He smiled at me. He winked at me! Eeeeekk!' I kept thinking until I got the table where Tinka and Rocky was sitting, Tinka was busy on the phone. Tinka was wearing a sparkly purple dress with one strap and a sparkly blue jacket and white sandals, an old necklace and had her hair up in a bun while Rocky was wearing a blue dress with sleeves with a pink belt and gold-like sandals.

"Hey! Cece, are you better now?" Rocky said then I nodded. Tinka looked away from he sparkly phone then looked at me. I took a cupcake that was on the table and took a bite

"He was not really surprised was he?" Tinka said then I nodded. She knew everything..and it scared me. Does she know that now I have feelings for her brother. Oh I hope not!

"Oh do not worry Cece. Your secret is safe with me" Tinka said. wait, what! I almost choked this-so-yummy-cheese-cupcake-that-was-clearly-made -by-Tinka

"What, secret? I don't have secrets...What secret do you know! Tell me!" I said while the cupcake I was holding almost got smushed. I kinda sounded like some guy who lost everything exept that secret and whatnot. Okay, maybe I was paranoid but, hey this is my personal buiz only.

"Oh, as if nobody knows you still sleep with stufftoys" Tinka said. How the heck does she know- nevermind..The good news is that she doesn't know about my crush for Gunther wait...correction; The good news is that she doesn't know about my undying love for Gunther. Wow, I sounded like a lovesick puppy...weird.

I was just standing there thinking about my " undying love " for Gunther. When Tinka and Rocky started to shake me. I must have been standing there for hours cause we we're the only ones there now... well except for the janitor that kept mumbling about how much he hates teens, his job and parties. And that he hated his job even more because of this party for a teen that left him with -oh-so-much trash.

"Oh for your information mister I-hate-my-job-and-teens , this wasn't any teen. This is Gunther. Cece's love and soul. Cece-" 'Stop. Too mushy'. But I still blushed.

My friends must have noticed and had a confused look on their faces. Then tinka and Rocky took two glass of water each and splashed it all over me. Ah! Why did she do that? whoops.. should'nt say this in my mind.

"Ah! Why did you do that?" I repeted what I said in my mind. Rocky took a towel and gave it to me. I started to clean up but they still haven't answered.

"Well?" I said or more like demanded.

"Cause you've been standing there like crazy and we have tried everything" Tinka said annoyed.

"It's already 12:45, we we're supposed to leave two hours and fourty-five minutes ago" Rocky tried to say it calmly but she was upset. Oooppss...

"Apologize" Ma. An. said. Fine, geez..

"I'm sorry, I guess i got too occupied to Gu- whatever i was thinking." I said .Whew, almost said Gunther. They just looked at each other then nodded

"Fine but you're telling us what you're thinking about tomorrow" Tinka said then offered to walk with me but i said i was fine then she left. Rocky and Ty offered me a ride but I denied.

I just needed to come up with an excuse about Gunther. I walked like for 20 minutes then went iside my apartment. Mom and Flynn were already asleep so I guess I should too. I started to walk towards my room when I saw a package for me. I opened it and saw it was full of Katy Perrie signed pictures. I lifted it to take to my room when a card fell. I started reading it.

' This is for you Cece, I hope you don't cry anymore... you're way too beutiful to have your face with tears. - from sparkly worried boy P.S hope you didn't stand so long at the party. :-) '

Oh, he's so sweet. And he called me beutiful. I have to tell Tinka and Rocky...Tomorrow morning. I thought then slept with the pictures and the card.

'Sparkly boy isn't a bad name. Cause your my sparkly boy... Goodnight Gunther...' Then I drifted off to sleep

**So how was it? I'm sorry I didn't write last weekend. Anyway, I have to ask...did Cece sound too love sick ? Please tell me. Review, review and review! - IC29**


	7. Chapter 7, Tynka love

Gece forever more…

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, please review… this is just about Gunther Hessenheffer, after he comes back from the old country, and Cece Jones who fall for each other. So basically, mostly Gece, slight Reuce and Tynka.

Just to clear up: I don't own "Shake it up ", but it would be great if I did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**Rocky POV *****

I saw Tinka waiting outside my door all flirt-like…hmm… I looked around to see any boys Tinka was flirting with but I saw nothing but my big brother, Ty. Wait a second… She likes Ty! OMG! I am so happy for her! Ever since she'd been acting nice to me and Cece she became like a third best friend and now she likes my…brother. Ew. Okay I know I'm happy for her but what does she see in him? I thought then shivered. That was disturbing…

I walked to Tinka and tapped her shoulder. She turned around.

"Okay, Cece texted me to meet her at her apartment so she could tell us what she was thinking last night." Tinka said looking through her messages. Her acting is so bad.

"I know you like my brother" I said, smiling widely.

"Wh- No! I d-don't like…I mean, he's cute and all with that cute smile and…" She paused. She was completely telling me she liked Ty. "Fine" was all she said. She finally gave in. She started walking arms crossed.

"It's okay if you like him, I'm kinda glad that you like him" I said walking too. She stopped and looked at me. I smiled.

"Really? I mean you are not mad?" She asked stopping her tracks.

"Yes, I mean it's either you or some French girl…" I said laughing. She laughed too and continued walking. I catch up behind her, we went inside and used the fire escape to get to Cece's apartment.

**Tinka POV ###**

I can't believe Rocky noticed! Curse her very intelligent brain! I kept cursing until we came to the window where Cece's apartment was. I tapped lightly on the window and Cece's head turned around, she was holding some card… Oh I think I don't want to know anymore. She opened the window and let us in.

"So are you going to tell us" Rocky asked nicely.

"Or are you going to stand like there for a few more hours..." I said. Me and Rocky laughed both we both stopped when we saw that Cece had a very serious look on her face…That was never good news.

"Okay what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anybody" She said then turned to me "Specially Gunther, Okay?" She asked us. We both looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay so first. Tinka do you know why Gunther's being nice to me?" She asked me. How is this related?

"I don't actually know" I said honestly, and then she nodded. She took a seat at the couch. So me and Rocky sat on the other edge of the couch.

"You see this card?" She asked. We both nodded. "It's from Gunther..." She said. So? I looked at Rocky but she had the same confused expression on her face like me.

"I think…I might... lik-ke…Like..G-G- Gun-nther" She said slowly.

"So what's the big- wait what!" Me and Rocky said at the same time.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I was really happy but I have to be sure. I don't want to be looney-nutty.

"I think. No, I'm…absolutely sure!" She said. We both looked at each other until I started to jump up and down and then they started jumping too. And well, Tears and Screams we're involved.

"I am so happy for you!" Rocky said

"Okay now everyone knows who likes who except for Rocky" I said looking at the tall brunette at me. Cece must have been confused because she said a really confused 'Huh?'

"Tinka likes Ty" Rocky said. I blushed as Cece looked at me smiling.

"Ohhh…guess you're right. Get ready Rocky casue we're going to find out your Romeo sooner or later!" Cece said looking at Rocky.

"Oh no, Whatever shall I do!" Rocky said sarcastically as she left. We followed behind her. We had a lot to talk about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So? How is Tynka so far? Would you want Reuce or Rogan? It's hard to choose… - IC29**


	8. Chapter 8, Rogan fun

Gece forever more…

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, please review… this is just about Gunther Hessenheffer, after he comes back from the old country, and Cece Jones who fall for each other. So basically, mostly Gece, slight Rogan and Tynka.

Just to clear up: I don't own "Shake it up ", but it would be great if I did...

**IMPORTANT:**

**Okay, I ask you guys if I would ship Rogan instead of Reuce, So it's Rogan. In the past stories I wrote is Reuce but sorry, it's Rogan.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**Rocky POV *****

We've been talking for about 30 minutes now. 10 minutes for Cece's oh-so romantic crush about Gunther, 10 minutes for Tinka's fabulous love for Ty and 10 minutes trying to make me admit who I have a crush on.

Of course I'd try to start a different conversation the two cannot resist, like how romantic the card Gunther gave for Cece, she was so love stroke, and about Tinka's date with Ty in the past (even though Gunther made him do it ) cause she had a great time. But, of course, they would snap out of it and stop talking about their love life and yell at me for trying to change the subject. That went on for another 5 minutes,

After that I had to go the bathroom which was not an excuse just to stop them from revealing my crush. Well maybe a little, but I did really use the bathroom.

I looked over at the table where Cece and Tinka and saw they we'rent there. I looked around and well I guess I panicked and bumped into someone. I fell on the floor while he stumbled on a chair. I looked at the guy and well I guess my heart fell. It was Logan.

"Hey watch i- Oh hey Rocky!" He said. Yeah he shouts at people that does these stuff but when it's me, he treats me like an angel.

He stood up and extended his arm to me. Oh my... I took his hand and as he pulled me up I feel fireworks and sparks in my body. He looked at me and I looked at him. I looked away and blushed. And I swear I could see him blush in the corner of my eye.

"I better get going. Bye Rocky" He said leaving.

"Bye…" I muttered. I looked at him disappear and heard someone Gag. Or pretended to gag. I looked behind me and saw Tinka and Cece. I pretended nothing happened.

"Where we're you guys?" I asked nervously.

"Oh do not you act like nothing happened, I have tried that once and it failed" Tinka said. True, true…

"I'm going to puke." Cece said dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"How could you not tell us that you like Logan?" Tinka asked. Wait, what?! I gulped and looked around. No escape.

"Well…it's just that… cause… you both hate him…" I said. They both looked at each other then laughed.

"We would have understood if you told us, Rocky. Even if it's…him" Cece said. She added a gross sound and shivers when she said 'him'.

The three of us laughed and took our bags and left. We went to the park instead. When we got there we sat on a bench under a tree and asked each other for advice about our corresponding love lives. We also ate Ice cream and cookies.

"Okay you just have to give him a sparkly leather jacket and he shall be into you" Tinka said. We looked at each other then laughed. Then it went from love lives from other stories.

"So, Logan is not your step brother anymore?" Tinka asked. We both shook our heads.

After about two hours we decided to go home since it was getting pretty late.

We said our goodbye's and left.

I arrived at my home 8:30. Of course I took a night shower, changed my clothes and went to bed. Before I drifted to dream land where Logan was, I received three texts. I looked at my phone sleepily.

From: Cece.

To: Rocky

Rogan is one of the best couples in the entire universe. With Tynka (Tinka and Ty) and Gece (me and Gunther, eekk!). :-D

I smiled. Of course. I read the other text.

From: Tinka

To: Rocky

Logan and Rocky sitting on a goat K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

My smile grew. Of course, a goat…I looked at the last text and wondered who it was.

From: Logan

To: Rocky

Goodnight, Rocky.

My eyes grew wide. My smiled dropped. My heart dropped… I reread the text over and over until I dropped my phone too. Then started jumping up and down.

"Eeeekkkkk!" I shouted. Ooopss..

"Who's there!? What happened?!" My dad yelled.

"Nothing…" I said innocently. I smiled and snuggled with my phone and fell asleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Okay this chapter done! **** Rogan is here. And I guess Deucina could come in later, what do you think? Please tell me what you think and review – IC29**


	9. Chapter 9, TEXTS

Gece forever more…

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, please review… this is just about Gunther Hessenheffer, after he comes back from the old country, and Cece Jones who fall for each other. So basically, mostly Gece, slight Reuce and Tynka. Sorry it I didn't update earlier.

Just to clear up: I don't own "Shake it up ", but it would be great if I did...

**Cece POV**

It was a Saturday! I was supposed to sleep until brunch!

It was 9:30 in the morning when I got two texts. Two minutes apart. And sent by the same messenger.

From : Rocky

To : Cece

OMG! Ms. Cleaver, the new teacher, just asked me if I could help set up the formal which, BTW, is a school dance. She filled me details all about it! It's an event where the girls ask the guys! I know it's your usual-sleep-till-brunch Saturday but….please call!

I looked at the message with disbelief. Girls ask Guys? Is this a sign…that I should ask Gunther? OMG. I looked at the other message probably Tinka.

From : Rocky

To : Cece

P.S. DO NOT tell anybody. Ms. Cleaver just told me that we wouldn't be giving tickets until next week. If she found out I told you… 0_0 PLEASE HAVE MERCY UPON MY… GRADES?

Ha! As If I can keep my mouth shut for a whole week carrying extreme gossip. I was going to text Tinka when I got another message

From : Rocky

To : Cece

Okay. I know that you can't keep your mouth shut for a whole week. So, if you tell anybody about the dance….I'll… tell everyone you like Gunther!

Wait… did she just black mailed me?! Well, if she'l tell everyone I like him the I'll tell everybody that-

From : Rocky

To : Cece

I don't care if you told everyone I liked Logan.

Was she watching me like something? Or mind reading?! Ah, Okay so it's either… tell the gossip and let Gunther know you like him or wait till the dance and ask him? I was so confused I even wrote down the benefits of each option. And I don't do that!

The benefits from option 1 : Gossip. Possibly Gunther

The benefits from option 2 : Possibly Gunther

Okay I wasn't that dumb to see that there are more benefits in option 1! And I get to tell everyone that Rocky like Logan. And I may or may not get the same public humiliation of rocky exposing my crush! Option one is my final-

From : Rocky

To : Cece

Okay. I know option 1 has more benefits but please! I'm your bestfriend!

" You are freaking me out!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. And I heard another text message.

From : Rocky

To : Cece

I know.

OMG! Is she reading my mind? I have a bestfriend that can read minds! AWSOME! now she can figure out what Gunther is thinking about everyday. Hope its me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did you like it? Okay I know it's short but I need to do a cliff hanger! Please review. – IC29


	10. Chapter 10, guy's POV

Gece forever more…

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, please review… this is just about Gunther Hessenheffer, after he comes back from the old country, and Cece Jones who fall for each other. So basically, mostly Gece, slight Rogan and Tynka.

Listening to Austin and Ally song right now.

Oh please check out my other fanfic, "Ally's fairytale song". I mean, you have to watch the show Austin and Ally first….to umm.. Thanks…

Just to clear up: I don't own "Shake it up ", but it would be great if I did...

**Gunther POV **

Right now I am sitting in our sofa. Listening to mother and father talk about how much they missed me, everything I missed and about goats. But I was not listening. I was thinking about…some gi-irl. You know, a certain girl that has red hair and…Yes, it's Cece.

Also yes, the Cece that I used to mock. I mean I only did it because… I actually do not know why I used to do that. I think, because we… started that way. Mocking. Then ended with that. I mean she did not even come to say goodbye when I was leaving.

I mean I do not care or… I care. But why would she like me? I am only Gunther, the sparkly guy. And SHE PROBABLLY HATES MY GUTTS.

But, well… she did like my present. And she cried because she ruined it. And she also hugged me and-

"Gunther!" Father shouted at me. "Did you listen?"

"Of course I did father." I lied. I mean what was I supposed to say? "No, Father. I was thinking of a breathtakingly beautiful red haired girl named Cece?" No thank you.

"Then what did I say?"

"That goat's milk is better that say mild?"

"Soy milk, Gunther. Now listen-"

And right now, I'm making Cece's face- cookies. I've already made a hundred. I know it is not that much but I ran out of flour. I heard a beep from my cell phone. I looked at my phone and was surprised to see a message from Cece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From : Cece

To : Gunther

Staring at the new Katy Perrie picture you just gave me. Thank you 3

I gasped and almost dropped my cell phone in Cece's cookie face. I started typing but kept erasing and erasing.

WRONG MESSAGES

Hi Baybee... Baking cookies that has your face… X

Hey Cece… Baking Cece faced cookies X

Yo Cece! X

:-D X

From : Gunther

To : Cece

Hello Cece. Baking...cookies right now. :-D

I hit send and looked at the phone expectanly. I mean, she has to reply! I did not insult her throught the cell phone. She just must reply!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

From : Cece

To : Gunther

Okay!

What?! That's it? An okay and a smiley face? You have got to be kidding me?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

From : Cece

To : Gunther

See ya tomorrow!

Okay. I spoke too soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**So how was gunther's POV? Good, bad? Say something... Anyway, I tried my best impression on Gunther so be gentle! Or I will smack you with my keyboard. Kidding **** ( I know, too much smileys…) – IC29**


End file.
